In memoria
by Pretty Little Plume
Summary: Les enterrements ne sont pas faits pour les morts, mais pour les vivants. En leur mémoire. En ta mémoire. Ils faut qu'ils saches, au moins une fois - la seule et dernière fois que je leur parlerai de toi. Ils faut qu'ils comprennent. Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient une mauvaise image de toi, même si c'est la dernière. Que tu partes en beauté. Comme tu as toujours su le faire.


**In memoria**

**Pour une fois que le latin serve à quelque chose, je veux bien m'en utiliser ! OS dramatique (comme à mon habitude, je ne pense pas me tromper là-dessus) suite à un magnifique poème récité par une amie très chère, qui m'a fait monté les larmes aux yeux...**

**.**

**Petit conseil : écoutez-le avec les musiques du type "Say Something" ou "The Last Time", bref, des chansons qui vous font chialer dès la première note ! Parce que, comme ça, vous êtes bien dans l'ambiance. Voilà voilà. **

_In memoria._

Je me suis avancé dans la chapelle à l'appel de mon nom. Le prêtre voulait que je prenne la parole. J'ai marché lentement, comme si je voulais prendre tout mon temps. Je marchais à petits pas, la tête légèrement brumeuse, comme dans un rêve, et c'est à peine si je me rendais compte de ce que je faisais. Je marchais donc lentement, pas pour m'imprégner des lieux. Non. Pour m'imprégner de ta présence. De ta dernière parcelle de vie - non, je raye ce mot. Parcelle de vie mes fesses, oui. Tu es là, allongée dans le cercueil, resplendissante dans ta robe noire en dentelle. Paisible. Comme si tu venais tout juste de t'endormir. Mais tu es plus pâle que d'habitude, tu abordes un teint presque vampirique. Et c'est ce qui me fit redescendre sur terre. Tu ne t'es pas assoupie, tu est _morte. _Morte comme les feuilles des arbres qui tombent en voltigeant. Morte comme les vieux chênes après avoir été foudroyée. Morte, un point c'est tout.

Comment je peux être aussi froid, aussi distant ? Prononcer ce mot et ton nom dans la même phrase, c'est tout simplement impossible. Je te regardes, comme si je voulais à tout prix me sortir cette idée de la tête. Tes mains sont croisées au niveau de ta poitrine, et tu serres un petit bouquet de muguet. Ta fleur préférée.

- Maintenant laissons la parole à Mr Malefoy, un ami très proche d'Hermione Granger.

La voix du prêtre me semble loin, irréelle. Je sens le regard amusé de Blaise dans mon dos, et le petit sourire de Ginny entre deux sanglots. Je vois du coin de l'oeil le visage de Weasley se fermer, et j'ajoute, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère :

- En faites, je suis son _petit _ami.

Je déplies devant moi la feuille que j'avais préparé, mais dès lors que je me retrouve là, face à tous ces visages sombres, face aux visages en pleurs de tes parents, et dès que je baisse les yeux vers ton corps inanimé, inanimé mais si paisible, si calme, je sens mes entrailles se serrer encore plus fortement. Les lignes dansent devant mes yeux. Les mots ne veulent plus rien dire. C'est alors que je saisit le parchemin et prit soin de le déchirer en morceaux, que je laisse tomber, tel des pétales de roses, sur la robe d'Hermione. Au moins, même si je ne le dit pas, elle aura mes dernières paroles pour elle toute seule.

Je relève la tête, et je lutte encore un peu plus pour ne pas pleurer. C'est bizarre, hein ? Pendre tous ces moyens comme ça. Mais je fixe intensément le visage baigné de larmes de ta mère. Sûrement quelques paroles lui ferait du bien. Même si ça ravive les souvenirs douloureux, même si ça la fait encore plus pleurer, il faut que je lui dise, il faut que je lui fasse comprendre combien je t'aimais. C'est à ce moment-là que je compris que les enterrements ne sont pas faits pour les morts, mais pour les vivants. Car tout ce que dirais, tu le savais déjà. Mais je veux que les autres le saches aussi. Je veux qu'ils comprennent, même si je sais que je pourrais m'attirer les foudres de tous. Je veux faire un discours mémorable, un de ceux qui font réfléchir et qui font que les gens deviennent plus proches de vous après ça. Un de ceux que tu aurais voulu avoir.

Alors j'improvise.

- Normalement, je suis censé vous lire un discours tout préparé. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'en ai ni le courage ni la force. Désolé, Hermione, toi qui adorait que tout sois parfait... Mais il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas parfait. Même plutôt salaud, à vrai dire.

Le prêtre étouffa un hoquet de surprise et d'horreur, mais je l'interrompt.

- Désolé, mon père. C'est pas bien de jurer, surtout dans la maison de Dieu, mais là, il faut que j'extériorise ma colère. Je disais donc qu'il y a eu un événement imprévu dans la vie d'Hermione. Sa mort. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi elle a pas vu le sort que Bellatrix lui jetait ? Et puis moi, alors ? Qu'est-ce que je foutait aussi, pourquoi je n'ai pas tué cette sale c***sse avant qu'elle ne l'a tue ?  
Vous savez, j'ai repassé cette scène un nombre incalculable de fois dans ma tête. Je revoyais, toujours aussi distinctement, Bellatrix sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Lancer le sort impardonnable qui engendre la mort. Voir Hermione prise de convulsions puis tomber par terre, comme un pantin inanimé. Voir ses yeux noisettes, si rieurs d'habitude, vide et sans éclats.  
Je n'ai jamais parlé de ce qui s'est passé, ce soir-là, dans la forêt interdite. Parce que j'étais traumatisé, je ne voulais pas y croire, et le simple fait d'en parler m'était insupportable. Quand on m'a retrouvé, avec son corps sans vie dans mes bras, je me suis emmuré dans une torpeur permanente. Vous me prendrez peut-être pour un fou, mais je revoyais sans cesse son visage dans mes rêves, toujours associé à l'image d'Harry Potter.  
Au début, je n'ai pas compris. Et après mûre réflexion, tout est devenu clair. On a souvent reproché à Potter de ne pas raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Cédric Diggory. mais lui ne voulais pas, parce que c'était trop douloureux. J'ai jamais compris ce qui l'en empêchait, parce qu'après tout, parler ferait du bien. Et bien non. Pour moi, cela c'est passé exactement pareil.  
Aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que j'en parle. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait peut-être vous expliquer ce qui s'est réellement passé. Je ne voulais pas que vous ayez une dernière image d'elle comme elle est, mais que la vérité soit rétablie.

Il y eut un silence profond dans la salle, chacun accueillant différemment l'annonce que je venais de faire. Mr et Mrs Granger hochaient la tête doucement, les yeux clos et leurs têtes se touchant, leurs mains enlacés. A quelques places de là se tenait Ron Weasley, bouillant intérieurement d'une rage sans limite.

- Certains, devant ce crime, ont eut plusieurs théories. Comme quoi Hermione se serait suicidé, désespérée face au fait que Voldemort avait presque gagné. Déjà, ces personnes-là n'avaient rien compris. Hermione était de celles qui avaient foi en la vie, elle était de celles qui acceptent la mort que le destin leur réserve. Certes, elle avait peur de mourir, mais qui ne le serait pas ? Pour elle, se donner elle-même la mort était un acte contre-nature. Elle disait que ce serait "trahir la relation entre elle et la vie". Aux premiers abords, cette phrase ne veux rien dire, ou est dénudée de sens. Mais elle avait raison, comme toujours. Si elle se suicidait, c'était faire un trait sur tous les évènements à venir, peut importe s'ils étaient heureux ou malheureux. Ce serait faire un trait sur sa famille, sur ces amis. Elle n'aurait pas voulu les voir pleurer quand elle aurait été morte. Car la vie est faite de ça : de hauts et de bas. Il faut l'accepter comme elle est. Si on veut faire une passe sur les mauvais moments, alors cela ne sert à rien de vivre la vie comme elle est. On deviendrait parano, à force. Toujours à vouloir prévoir les mauvais moments et s'efforcer d'être heureux.  
Oui, Hermione avait cette mentalité-là. "Carpe diem", c'était ça devise. Vivre le moment présent. Et par ses paroles, assez philosophiques parfois, elle m'a fait découvrir ce que c'était vraiment, de vivre. Ce que c'était vraiment, la vie. Et je peux vous assurer que vivre à ces côtés a été l'une des plus belles chose qui m'a été donné. La première était de la rencontrer.

Ginny, sa meilleure amie, me souriait doucement.

- Maintenant que le premier point est éclairci, passons au second. Certains ont aussi affirmé que je l'aurais tué. Là aussi, ils n'ont rien compris. Hermione et moi... Nous avons vécu quelque chose d'incroyable. Un amour épique, comme diraient les poètes. Digne de Roméo et Juliette ou encore d'Hélène et Paris. Nous étions si différents et pourtant si proches. J'étais le méchant Serpentard qui pourrissait la vie de tout le monde, elle était celle qui illuminait les vies de quiconque elle croisait. Mon coeur était meurtri et gorgé de sang noir. Elle était le baume dont j'avais toujours eu besoin. Nous étions incompatibles, et pourtant l'amour est le seul sentiment qui vous font comprendre que rien est impossible. Alors oui, c'était impossible que je la tue.  
Une fois, j'ai osé hausser le ton. J'ai vu dans ses yeux un océan de tristesse qui m'a fait mal au coeur... Je vous assure qu'après ça, je n'ai plus jamais prononcé de paroles de ce type. Hermione était de celle qui réussissait à vous faire passer un message rien que par ses yeux. Car elle ne voulait pas faire de mal aux gens en leur disant ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Alors, il fallait juste apprendre à lire dans ses prunelles pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait nous dire.  
Il y avait les rires, les pleurs. Les sourires, les rictus boudeurs. Les sauts d'humeurs et le silence. La tristesse et la joie, forcément. La peur, l'incertitude. La réalité, l'illusion. Le mystère, la vérité. La vengeance, l'appaisement. La passion, l'amour. Il y avait tout ça chez elle. On ne pouvait pas choisir ce qu'on voulait chez elle. On la prenait telle qu'elle était, sans chichi. Elle savait quand combler les vides par des phrases bien choisies. Elle savait quand laisser la place pour réfléchir. Elle savait si on devait se précipiter sur une personne ou la saluer poliment. Elle comprenait quand j'avais besoin d'être seul, et quand je voulais, quand j'avais besoin d'être avec elle, elle y allait à fond. C'était tout ou rien, avec elle.  
Mais Hermione était aussi fragile. Elle avait besoin qu'on la préserve de certaines vérités blessantes, même si elle était curieuse. Elle n'aimait pas quand on la brusquait, elle avait de la peine envers les plus faibles. Elle voulait aider le plus de monde possible, comme le prouve son association pour aider les elfes de maisons. Elle était d'une générosité sans borne. Elle aurait pu donner sa vie contre n'importe qui sur terre, il suffisait de le demander. Elle avait un air de Gandhi, et répétais souvent des phrases issu de lui.  
Mais il ne faut pas croire qu'elle était faible. Non. C'était la plus courageuse et la plus brave d'entre tous. Certainement plus courageuse que ceux qui prétendent l'être. Elle affrontait la détresse des gens avec une sérenité dont je ne l'ai pas cru capable. Elle n'a pas été dégoûtée de moi quand j'ai du tuer Dumbledore, et que je n'ai pas réussi. Elle voyait aussi la bonté en chacun. Même ceux au coeur le plus sombre. Et elle l'aidait à se relever, elle l'aidait à devenir quelqu'un de bien, de meilleur.

Les larmes coulaient doucement le long de mes joues.

- Depuis sa mort, pas un jour ne passe sans que je pense à elle. Pas un jour ne passe sans que je m'en veuille. Pas un jour ne passe ou je me réveille en pensant, en espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, un mauvais rêve horrible. alors je grave le plus de moment possibles dans ma mémoire. Même les plus anodins. Je me souviens de la façon dont elle ouvrais la porte du frigo, de la façon dont elle rangeait sa brosse à dent, de la façon dont elle glissait une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Je peux vous assurer que tous les soirs, je regarde dans la pensine. Je la serres dans mes bras, mais ce n'est qu'un souvenir. A quoi bon, alors ? Une image, souriante, certes, mais brumeuse. Une image qui ne me rends pas mes sourires, qui ne me rends pas mes etreintes, et dont il est impossible de toucher.

Ses parents hochaient lentement la tête, toujours les yeux fermés et les mains emmêlées entre elles. Les larmes dévalaient sur leurs joues.

- Et ça me tue, vous comprenez. De la voir, là, allongée, si paisible, mais qui ne peux pas nous répondre. Dernièrement, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait peur qu'on l'oublie. Elle avait peur de ne pas avoir laissé une trace assez profonde pour qu'on s'en souvienne. Même si elle savait que la bonne plupart des gens sur terre ne la connaissait pas, elle espérait faire une grande chose, pour qu'on puisse se souvenir d'elle aussi longtemps que possible.

Ma gorge se serra.

- Mais maintenant qu'elle est morte... Tant qu'elle est dans nos coeurs, son image sera inaltérable. A jamais. On se souviendra de son sourire, de sa générosité... On se souviendra d'elle comme elle est. Douce. Compréhensive. Elle restera toujours là. Toujours. A jamais. Et dès qu'on aura besoin d'elle, on saura ce qu'il faudra faire. Fermer les yeux, et l'appeler.

Ginny, au piano, a joué "River flows in you", de Yiruma. Les larmes coulaient le plus abondamment possible. Je ferma les yeux, et, quand je les rouvris, je le vis. Elle était blanchâtre, comme un fantôme, et je sus à ce moment-là que j'étais le seul à la voir. Elle était si belle. Sa tresse piquée de fleurs. Ses yeux rieurs et reconnaissants. Elle me souffla sur le visage, et je sentis son parfum, à la vanille de Madagascar. Elle me chuchota quelque chose. Je ne compris pas les mots tout de suite, car aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Mais sa voix se répercutait dans mon esprit. Emporté par la mélodie si mélancolique, je compris ce qu'elle voulait me dire. "Merci". Puis elle déposa ses lèvres brumeuses et inexistantes sur mes lèvres.

"Je serais toujours là. Pour toi".

Je sentis mon coeur se regonfler un peu. Elle serait toujours là, avec moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Et qu'est-ce que je l'aimais. Ses parents vinrent me remercier. Pour ce que j'avais dit.

Mais tout ce que j'avais dit, c'était pour elle, même si j'ai affirmé que les enterrements étaient pour les vivants. Tout ce que j'ai dit était pour elle.

En sa mémoire.

.

_A mon grand-père. _

_._

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Franchement, je dois vous avouer que j'ai moi même pleurer en le relisant avec la musique. Et non, je ne suis pas narcissique. **

**Je vous aime tous, et espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances. **

**P.L.P**


End file.
